What If?
by Consul Mike of Denmark
Summary: All the what ifs in the Underland. Flames Welcome
1. Chapter 1

-

What If?

By: LostCaleb and Mikey121901 -  
Caleb: Mikey what if Gregor had sunk in the quicksand in the jungle?  
Mikey: Luxa would of jumped in and yelled, "Gregor! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!!" L0L -  
Mikey: What if Gregor didn't send Luxa that letter explaining why he threw Luxa into the dungeon?  
Caleb: When he regained conciousness she would of slapped him and he would be KO'd again.

Caleb: What if Gregor wasn't caught by Ares when he was falling in book 1?  
Mikey: If Ares didn't catch him he would of caught Henry and Henry would rule the Underland and there would of been no series.

Mikey: What if Luxa was the traitor and Henry was the good guy?  
Caleb: LOL GREGOR AND HENRY WOULD HAVE KISSED!  
Mikey: OMJ -  
Caleb: What if the U.S. Goverment found the Underland?  
Mikey: There would be no Underland Caleb: So what they blew it up?  
Mikey: No. They would just belive that place was hell and send everyone who commited a felony into it.  
Caleb: So, wait. How would there be no Underland?  
Mikey: All the prisoners would ransack it and return to the Overland and destroy Boliva or Pakistan. Something like that.

End of Episode 1.

-  
Don't mind Flames but either wass we don't care if you review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while since me and my buddy Caleb have read GTO or TUC, whatever you'd like to call it, so please excuse anything that makes no sense. And we own none of the books, and I'm to lazy to go to the library. So while Modest Mouse music is cranked up, lets start.**

**Disclaimer:**_ All trade marks and or rights of and FanFictionNet go to their respected owners._

**Disclaimer:** _Mikey and Caleb own no rights to The Underland Chronicles, and or its Characters. All rights go to their respected owners._

Welcome to the second installment of...

What If

(Music plays in background)

Crowd:(Cheering)

Announcer: And your host Mikey!

Caleb: And his sidekick!

Mikey: (No emotion tone)That no one really knows about. Yay...

Question 1: If Gluxa had never happened, what would have been your #1 Pairing?

Mikey: Hm... Ares and Aurora, 'cause they were pretty much the bat pairing of Gluxa

Caleb: Photo's Glow-Glow, I mean he loves himself so much he pairing by himself.

Question 2: If there was a movie of TUC, would you see it?

Mikey: No. 1: They'd just screw up the entire thing. 2: I hate seeing movies.

Caleb: Yes. I'm too big a fan to pass that up.

Question 3: What other book would you have "crossover" with TUC?

Mikey: Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Maximum Ride.

Caleb: Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Question 4: What would you change about the series?

Mikey: Make them age a bit more, it's kinda weird that a 12 year old kid/however old Gregor is in the final book literally gets massacred and starts bleeding to death. That just kind of bothered me.

Caleb: Agreed with Mikey.

Question 5: Which character is your favorite?

Mikey: Gregor. Your average Joe... sort-of

Caleb: Mareth He is a true Patriot, or whatever a Patriot would be in the Underland.

_**Mikey and or Caleb is not responsible for any format errors. If any appear,(Such as Spacing,Grammar, etc.) you can blame OpenOffice or FanfictionNet.**_

**Got a question? Write it in a review. First three questions guaranteed in.**

**-Mikey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to Gregor the Overland/The Underland Chronicles.**

_Welcome the the third installment of..._

_What If_

**Quick Thanksgiving Update**

**Reviewer Questions:**

**Question 1: from zoocan: Who do you think should/shouldn't have died?**

Mikey: Who Should Have: Photos Glow Glow, because no one likes him. Who Shouldn't Have: Henry, he would have added a lot of more drama.

Caleb: Who Shouldn't Have: Ares, he was purely awesome.

**Question 2: from Analyn Lana Ruse: What if another Overland came down in the middle of the war, and she and Gregor fell in love?**

Mikey: That would suck, one because everyone loves Gluxa, and two, Luxa would kill both the new Overlander and Gregor.

Caleb: I wouldn't worry the new Overlander wouldn't last a minute with Ripred.

**Thanks for the questions. Now think of some more! ;P**

**That'll be all for this, since I'm out of time. I have to sleep so I can get on a flying thingy tomorrow. Have a safe and happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
